Muddy Waters
McKinley Morganfield (April 4, 1915 – April 30, 1983), known by his stage name Muddy Waters, was an American blues musician. He is often considered the "father of modern Chicago blues". Muddy Waters grew up on Stovall Plantation near Clarksdale, Mississippi and by age seventeen was playing the guitar at parties, emulating local blues artists Son House and Robert Johnson. He was recorded by Alan Lomax there for the Library of Congress in 1941. In 1943, he headed to Chicago with the hope of becoming a full-time professional musician, eventually recording, in 1946, for first Columbia and then Aristocrat Records, a newly formed label run by brothers Leonard and Phil Chess. In the early 1950s, Muddy and his band, Little Walter Jacobs on harmonica, Jimmy Rogers on guitar, Elgin Evans on drums and Otis Spann on piano, recorded a series of blues classics, some with bassist/songwriter Willie Dixon, including "Hoochie Coochie Man", "I Just Want to Make Love to You" and "I'm Ready". In 1958, Muddy headed to England, helping to lay the foundations of the subsequent blues boom there, and in 1960 performed at the Newport Jazz Festival, recorded and released as his first live album, At Newport 1960. Muddy's influence is tremendous, not just on blues and rhythm and blues but on rock 'n' roll, hard rock, folk, jazz, and country; his use of amplification is often cited as the link between Delta blues and rock 'n' roll. Links To Peel Peel was a fan of Muddy Waters from his teens http://www.vacant.org.uk/interviews/peel.html. On his BFBS show of 10 April 1997 (BFBS), after playing 'Long Distance Call' by the musician, he described how he bought one of his first Blues LP by the artist: "Possibly the first blues LP I bought: certainly, I bought it when I was in the army meself and took it back home when I was on leave one weekend and played it to my mum. My mother, a woman of extraordinary judgement and taste, thought it was one of the best things she'd ever heard, and she was quite right." Certainly Muddy Waters was a major influence on the blues artists who were strongly featured on Peel's programmes of the late 1960s. Among those whose cover versions of Muddy's material appear in show playlists are the Jeff Beck Group, Canned Heat, the John Dummer Blues Band, Davey Graham, Jo-Ann Kelly. the Rolling Stones and Ten Years After. On 08 February 2000, Peel mentioned that his children seemed to be developing similar musical tastes (for Muddy Waters and Culture), for which he was gratified. Peel also personally influenced one artist by introducing him to the music of Muddy Waters; he mentioned on 06 July 2004 that, while living in San Bernardino in California in the Sixties, he played a Muddy Waters track to visiting guitarist Buddy Reed, setting him on the path of a career playing the Blues. Peelenium * Peelenium 1952: She's Alright Shows Played ]] ;1968 * 27 October 1968: Let's Spend The Night Together (single) Chess ;1972 * 04 April 1972: Gone To Main Street (LP - Back In The Good Old Days) Syndicate * 02 June 1972: Louisiana Blues (4xLP – Genesis: The Beginnings Of Rock) Chess ;1975 * 12 June 1975: Louisiana Blues (LP - Sail On) Chess ;1978 * 20 November 1978: Rollin' Stone (LP - The Best Of Muddy Waters) London * 04 December 1978: Long Distance Call ;1979 * 10 January 1979: Long Distance Call (Single) Vogue Coral * 17 January 1979: Standing Around Crying * 01 August 1979: Burying Ground (v/a album - Genesis Vol 3 : Sweet Home Chicago) Chess 6641 174 * 13 August 1979: Hard Days *14 August 1979: Lonesome Day (LP – Sweet Home Chicago Volume 3) ;1981 *11 August 1981: Standing Around Crying (album - Chess Masters...Muddy Waters) Chess CXMD 4000 ;1982 *15 November 1982: Louisiana Blues ;1983 *15 May 1983 (BFBS): Louisiana Blues ;1986 *28 October 1986: Manish Boy ;1987 *30 March 1987: Louisiana Blues *10 April 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 056 (BFBS)) 'Louisiana Blues (2xLP-Chess Masters....Muddy Waters)' (Chess) *17 April 1987 (BFBS) 'Louisiana Blues (2xLP-Chess Masters....Muddy Waters)' (Chess) *06 July 1987: Got My Mojo Working *10 August 1987: Mannish Boy ;1988 * 04 April 1988: Louisiana Blues * 06 April 1988: Honey Bee (LP - The Best Of Muddy Waters) Chess * 18 April 1988: Long Distance Call * 03 May 1988: Rollin' Stone * And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too: Honey Bee *08 June 1988: I Feel Like Going Home (78") Aristocrat ;1990 *23 April 1990: I Feel Like Going Home (album - Rollin' And Tumblin') Red Dog Express *24 April 1990: Streamline Woman *25 April 1990: Mean Red Spider (3xCD - Rollin' Stone) Green Line *30 April 1990: Little Geneva (LP - Rollin' And Tumblin') Zafiro *05 May 1990 (BFBS): I Feel Like Going Home (78") Aristocrat *12 May 1990 (BFBS): 'Streamline Woman (CD-Rollin' And Tumblin')' (Red Dog Express Inc.)' *26 May 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 145 (BFBS)): 'Streamline Woman (CD-Rollin' And Tumblin')' (Red Dog Express Inc.)' *12 June 1990: Sad Letter Blues (album - Rollin' And Tumblin') Zafiro *20 June 1990: Early Morning Blues (Before Daybreak) *04 July 1990: Howling Wolf (CD - Rollin' And Tumblin') Red Dog Express ;1991 *05 January 1991: Screaming and Crying (album - Rolling Stone) Chess *Best Of Peel Vol 18: 'Screamin' And Cryin' (CD-Rolling Stone)' (Chess) ;1994 *29 April 1994: 'Canary Bird' (7 inch) ;1995 *14 April 1995: Young Fashioned Ways (LP - House Rockin' Blues) (Ace) *04 August 1995: Louisana Blues *27 August 1995: Can't Be Satisfied ;1997 * 01 April 1997: Long Distance Call (LP-Rolling Stone)' (Chess) * 10 April 1997 (BFBS): 'Long Distance Call (LP-Rolling Stone)' (Chess) * 24 June 1997: Kind-Hearted Woman *10 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Kind-Hearted Woman' ;1999 * 05 September 1999 (BFBS): 'Rollin' Stone (CD-His Best 1947-1955)' (Chess/Universal) * 09 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Long Distance Call * 22 September 1999: She's Alright (Peelenium 1952) * 03 November 1999: 'I Can't Be Satisfied (LP-Sail On)' (Chess) (a wrong speed moment which causes John to say "bugger" on air. He then makes a false start to the Peelenium as well.) *11 November 1999 (Radio Eins): Standing Around Crying ;2000 *04 January 2000: 'I Feel Like Going Home (15x Compilation CD-Chess Story 1947-1956)' (Chess) *20 January 2000 (Radio Eins): I Feel Like Going Home (15x Compilation CD-Chess Story 1947-1956)' (Chess) *01 February 2000: 'Still A Fool (15x Compilation CD-The Chess Story 1947-1975)' (Chess) *03 February 2000 (Radio Eins): Rollin' Stone (15x Compilation CD-The Chess Story 1947-1975)' (Chess) ;2002 *23 May 2002: Sad Letter Blues ;2003 *24 April 2003 (Radio Eins): I Feel Like Going Home (album - Rollin' & Tumblin') *05 June 2003: 'Walkin' Blues' (LP - Newport Folk Festival) (Vanguard) ;2004 *21 September 2004: "Rolling Stone"(LP - 'Sail On') - (Chess) ;Others *And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too: Honey Bee Covered (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site and includes later versions of songs earlier covered by Muddy Waters. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Jeff Beck Group: Rollin' and Tumblin' 11 January 2001 *Jeff Beck Group: You Shook Me (session) 05 November 1967 *Billy Boy Arnold: I'm Ready (session) 14 October 1977 *Canned Heat: Rollin' and Tumblin' 06 August 1967 *Terence Trent D'Arby: Mannish Boy 10 August 1987 *John Dummer Blues Band: Forty Days & Forty Nights (session) 11 August 1968 *John Dummer Blues Band: Standing Round Cryin' (session) 11 August 1968 *Davey Graham: Rock Me (session) 01 May 1968 *Davey Graham: I'm Ready (session) 01 May 1968 *Jo-Ann Kelly: Louisiana Blues (session) 04 September 1968 *Jo-Ann Kelly: Roll and Tumblin' Blues (session) 04 September 1968 *Led Zeppelin: You Shook Me (session) 23 March 1969 *Rolling Stones: I Can't Be Satisfied 25 February 1980 *Savoy Brown Blues Band: Louisiana Blues (session) 30 June 1968 *Shadows Of Knight: I Just Want To Make Love To You 29 March 1979 *Gordon Smith: Rollin' And Tumblin' (session) 14 August 1968 *Stackwaddy: Hoochie-Coochie Man (session) 18 February 1972 *Ten Years After: Good Morning Little Schoolgirl (session) 27 July 1969 External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs Category:Artists Category:Covered